1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stylus and, more particularly, to a stylus including an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science technology develops, wireless communication technology is widely used nowadays, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC) and a notebook computer with a wireless fidelity (WIFI) function. The wireless communication usually uses an antenna to transmit signals.
Taking a stylus as an example, the stylus usually uses metal or conductive material as housing material according to requirements of appearance or design. However, if the stylus includes a conductive housing, the signal transmitting of the antenna may be affected by the conductive housing. Thus, the signal transmitting efficiency of the antenna disposed in the conductive housing needs to be improved.